


A Call in the Middle of the Night

by Arithanas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: John never expected such an outcome from a scary call in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



John Munch was used to long nights staring at the ceiling, but it seems that Divine Will was that things happen on the night he was sleeping soundly.

At first, John tried to ignore the ring of his cell phone, because he was not at work and he refused to give to the government more time that he was due. Then, the landline rang and that spooked him a bit. The blasted thing hadn’t made a sound in years and the only people who knew the number belonged to a past he left behind.

Munch rose from the bed and approached the apparatus. The thing was so old that the handset was still attached to that curly cord that always gets tangled over itself and was ornate with the round dial piece.

The connection was bad; the crackling sound of the static reached Munch’s ear before a deep voice growled something like ‘king old Jew’ and hang up on him. The white noise was more menacing than the words. This was not the first time in his life that kind of calls found a way to him, but the old unrest washed over his body like a cold shower.

John moved to his room, unhanged his housecoat and wrapped around himself to fight the frightful chill. His next movement was to approach the bedside table and took out his personal gun and to shove it in his pocket. It was not even loaded, but it could be handy should the need arise.

The knocking on the door came next: sharp, fast and peremptory. John rushed to the door and opened it widely, but he never imagined the vaudeville scene.

“I’m the police, lady!” Odafin Tutuola was growling to Mrs. Slucki while flashing his shield in her direction. The old lady was waving an ominous heavy rolling pin over her head.

“I know him, Reisel,” John said, pulling his ex-partner inside, impervious to his protests. “Thank you for watching my back.”

Once the door was closed behind them Munch turner to Fin.

“What are you doing at my door at these hours of the morning and completely lushed up?”

“I’m not in service, Munch. I have all the right to be hooched up!”

“Then, you mustn’t identify yourself as police to my neighbors,” John tied another knot on the belt. “I repeat my question.”

“I just returned from the hospital.”

“It’s everyone ok?”

Fin raised his finger to ask for a moment, rummaged the pockets of his jacket and pulled out his cellphone; Munch watched as Fin struggled to make it work.

“You are an unca, Munch!”

The wait was worthy of his time: A new family, full of smiles, greeted him from the brightly light screen.  

“Mazel tov, grandpa!”

“Bring your bony ass here and hug me, man!”

 John Munch obliged, knowing how little the chances where to see Fin this effusive. Fin rested his head on Munch’s shoulder and squeezed John tightly.

“Eh, Munch, is that a gun or are you just that happy?”

“Phone rang and someone called me a Jew.”

“That might be me.”

“You?”

“I called. And you are my fucking Jew, John.”

That was the moment when John Munch noticed Fin Tutuola haven’t slacked his hug.


End file.
